From The Beginning
by penguino3782
Summary: Prequel to my one shot, "Dad, Not Father." A drunken mistake leaves Mike pregnant. Mike soon realizes that he's not really that alone. Harvey steps up to be the man he needs, and their relationship evolves into something new. Warning: mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits**

**A/N 1: I don't know what I'm thinking, but I decided to start another fic. This is a prequel to my story, "Dad, Not Father." In my universe of Suits, mpreg is possible. It's rare, but can happen. This story centers around mpreg, so if you don't like, don't read. It's going to start as a Mike/Trevor fic, but that will change.**

**A/N 2: I'm a little weary about the sex scene. In my opinion it may border dub-con, so be warned.**

**From the Beginning-Chapter 1**

Mike's sitting on the edge of the bath tub in shock. He tries blinking his eyes. Maybe there's something in one of them, and that would help explain what he's seeing. When the blinking doesn't work, he tries rubbing his eyes. If he rubs the tiredness out of them, maybe he can see more clearly. See that what he fears isn't true. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. When he opens them and looks down at the object in his hand, nothing has changed. A plus sign is looking at him, mocking him.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Mike stands up and starts pacing in his small bathroom. This can't be happening, it shouldn't be happening. But, the positive pregnancy test in his hands is telling him that it is. He's known since he was a teenager that he's a carrier. That he could get pregnant. That's why he's always careful, always makes sure that when he sleeps with someone they use protection.

Whenever he and Trevor sleep together he makes sure that Trevor uses a condom. Trevor knew of the possible consequences, and was always understanding about it. Even though, Trevor has told Mike on more than one occasion that he prefers to go bareback, and wishes that they could.

But, all of Mike's precautions and Trevor's understanding went out the window that one night about six weeks ago. It was a Saturday night and Trevor convinced Mike to go hit the bars with him for the night. For once Mike was ahead of the game at work, and Harvey was out of town to meet a huge, potential client. At first, Mike was disheartened when Harvey said that Mike couldn't join him because it was only for the big dogs, and he didn't want Mike to mess it up. But, then when Trevor called, Mike saw Harvey's absence as the perfect chance to go out and have some fun. With Harvey out of town, he wouldn't know that Mike was hanging out with Trevor. Mike wouldn't have to hear Harvey bitch about how Trevor isn't a good influence, and he needed to cut him loose.

The friends went out and consumed more than their fair share of alcohol. At about one in the morning they decided to head back to Mike's place. The two literally fell though the door of Mike's apartment, laughing hysterically at something only they find is funny.

The pair plops down on Mike's ouch. Trevor looks at Mike, "I miss this. I miss the two of us hanging out and having fun."

"I do too. This was fun."

Trevor puts his hand on Mike's leg, and runs his hand up his thigh. "I miss this even more." He leans in and kisses Mike on the lips. Mike returns the kiss, and Trevor's hand quickly moves from Mike's thigh to his groin. Mike leans into Trevor's touch.

"I missed you too Trevor, "Mike whispers. He moves to kiss Trevor passionately. His hands are in Trevor's hair, and as so many times before clothes are quickly shed. Granted this time it took a little bit longer than usual because of the copious amount of alcohol in both of their systems. But, soon they are both stripped down to nothing and are lying on the couch. With Mike under him, Trevor looks down at him, "God you're so beautiful." He quickly preps Mike, and when Mike makes that low sound in the back of his throat that Trevor loves so much, he knows that Mike's ready. He quickly lines himself up to enter Mike, when he feels a hand on his arm. "Wait, a second, Trevor."

"What, baby?" Because in Trevor's drunken mind he really doesn't know why Mike wants to stop.

"Condom. We need a condom." Mike says quietly..

_Shit! _For an instant Trevor forgot about Mike's 'condition.' But, this feels so right. He wants to truly be in Mike, without any barrier. Just this once. He won't ask Mike again. Once will be enough. He runs his hand through Mike's light brown locks. "Come on baby, just this once. I want to be inside you, really be inside you. Only you and me, nothing else."

Mike looks up at Trevor with his wide, beautiful eyes. He says hesitantly, "I don't know Trevor."

"Come on. Mike. Please. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Trevor gives Mike the look that he knows Mike can't ignore. The look that got Mike to cheat on his math test in third grade. The look that got Mike to sell that test back in college.

Mike looks at Trevor trustingly. Trevor has him. He smiles in anticipation. God, he wants this so bad.

"Okay, Trevor. Just this once."

A huge smile spreads across Trevor's face. "You're going to love this Mike, I promise. " Trevor leans down and captures Mike's mouth in a passionate kiss. They break apart for a second. Mike spreads his legs and Trevor takes it as a sign to continue. Trevor settles between Mike's legs and lines himself up to enter Mike. He then quickly buries himself deep in Mike's entrance. Trevor's in ecstasy as he fills Mike. "So good, baby. So, good."

Mike shakes his head as the memory of that night fills his mind, stupid photographic memory! He smacks himself in the forehead, "How can you be so stupid? You knew there was a chance and you fell for Trevor's bullshit. _Nothing bad is gonna happen. _Yeah, right_." _Mike laughs in despair.

Mike's self loathing stops when he hears his phone ring. He picks it up.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Mike looks at his watch, and signs. "It's 7:09. I'm not even late, Harvey."

"No, you're not. Not yet, anyway. I wanted to let you know that we have a breakfast meeting with Carlton Rysen this morning. It's short notice, I know. It's for 8:30 at Vacella's. Do you know where that is?" Harvey asks.

"I know where it is, "Mike answers.

"Good, now try not to embarrass me. This isn't the type of place where you order Lucky Charms, scrambled eggs, and greasy bacon."

The phrase 'greasy bacon' causes Mike to start swallowing quickly, his gag reflex once again hard at work. _Shit, not again! _He can't afford to throw up right now, not with Harvey on the phone. He needs to get off the phone pronto, so he can puke in peace. "I got it, Harvey. Don't embarrass you. I'll be there on time, and won't order diner food."

"Good, see you at 8:30, sharp."

"See you, bye." Mike hangs up his phone quickly and mere seconds later, he's diving in front of the toilet. For what feels like the millionth time over the last month and a half, Mike pays homage to the porcelain god. It was the non relenting nausea and vomiting that first made Mike believe that something was amiss. When the vomiting first started Mike thought it was a stomach bug. But, when the vomiting continued for a few weeks, Mike knew something else was at work. Mike kept thinking of the night of unprotected sex, and when the vomiting didn't ease up, Mike knew he had to get a pregnancy test.

His only saving grace is that the vomiting only seems to strike when no one else is around, like early in the morning when Mike's the only one on the floor at Pearson Hardman. It also hits late at night, when everyone's gone. This is when Mike gives in to his hunger because he rarely eats lunch because of the near constant nausea he feels. There have been plenty of times when he had to look the other way when Harvey was eating lunch to calm his queasy stomach.

Once Mike stops puking, he leans against the the tub. He puts his hand on his stomach, "You need to let up for a bit. I have an important meeting and me running to the bathroom isn't gonna look professional." He stands up and looks at himself in the mirror. His face is pale, he looks like complete shit. No wonder why he's been getting strange looks from Rachel and Donna. They see that something is off with him, and if they see that something's not right, the Harvey will soon. So, he needs to figure this out and fast.

Mike finishes getting dressed and tentatively drinks a glass of ginger ale, hoping that the drink will help settle his uneasy stomach. He looks at his watch, almost time to leave. He needs to do one thing first. He picks up his phone, and dials a well known number. Of course, no one answers. Mike knows that 7:30 is too early for Trevor to get up, but Mike needs to talk to Trevor. He needs Trevor to help work this out, so he leaves a voicemail. "Hey, Trevor. It's Mike. I need to talk to you. It's important. Call me."

Mike hangs up, and grabs his bike. As another round of nausea sneaks up on him, Mike decides riding his bike isn't such a good idea. He makes sure that he has enough cash to grab a cab, and leaves his apartment for the day.

**I know I bounced back and forth in this chapter, but I wanted to set the scene. I didn't want to spend so much time on the conception, because this story is more about the pregnancy itself.**

**Chapter Two Sneek Peek: Harvey is more observant than Mike thinks he is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suits: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: This is going to be a Mike/Harvey love story, so don't be scared that there was barely any Harvey last chapter. Harvey will be playing a prominent role here on out.**

**A/N 2: Just a reminder that this is a mpreg story, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**From the Beginning-Chapter 2**

Harvey looks up when he hears a car door slam. He sees his associate exiting a cab. A cab? Granted, he's happy that Mike shed his bike for the day, but it's still strange to see him not riding his bike. His contemplation of Mike's mode of transportation ends when he takes a good look at his associate. Mike looks like shit warmed over. He's pale, a polar bear has more color than Mike at the moment.

Not only is the kid pale, but he also looks exhausted. Harvey remembers what it's like to be a Pearson Hardman associate, the many sleepless nights. Harvey recalls plentiful amounts of caffeine being the only means to getting through the day, without falling asleep at his desk. He's sure that this is the same with Mike. He's not too concerned about it. In fact, he's really proud of Mike. Mike's always the first associate at the office every morning, and is usually the last one to leave at night. He's genuinely proud of the kid.

But, Donna's pestering about his associate's well being is making Harvey look at things differently. She's been nagging Harvey about the younger lawyer's eating and sleeping habits, or lack thereof.

Eating. That's another neon, blinking warning sign concerning his associate recently. Over the last couple of weeks, Mike hasn't been eating for shit. Harvey has seen it firsthand. He thinks that Mike eats breakfast before Harvey gets into the office, but he isn't completely sure. Harvey does know that Mike hasn't been eating lunch. Every time the two are out and Harvey gets lunch, Mike always declines. Harvey's pretty sure that he saw Mike narrowly control his gag reflex on a few occasions as of late.

It's easier to think that Mike is just being Mike, but all the signs are adding up to the fact that something else is going on. He just hopes that it has nothing to do with that jackass Trevor. He hopes that Mike will trust him enough to come to him to ask for help if he needs it. In the mean time, he needs to pacify Donna and keep an eye on his young protégé. It's not like he cares or anything. Mike is a reflection of him, and he needs to make sure that reflection is in tip top shape.

"You look like shit, kid." Harvey greets Mike.

"Good morning to you too, Harvey." Mike says sarcastically.

"Well, the good news is at least you're not late."

"Good to know you're always Mr. Optimistic."

"What can I say? I try and always succeed. Now, let's go. I don't want to be late the one time you're actually on time because we're too busy talking like two old ladies. Let's go hammer out this deal." Harvey pats Mike reassuringly on the shoulder, giving the kid a sense of encouragement. And maybe with this encouragement, he'll actually come to Harvey and tell him what the hell is going on.

**XXXXX**

"Okay, when you get back to your desk I want you to look over the Palmer briefs. I'm going to need them done by the end of the day." Harvey looks at his associate who has his eyes closed at the moment. "Are you even listening to me?"

For most of the morning Mike's stomach cooperated with him, the ginger ale really helped. He was able to get through the breakfast meeting without a problem. He ordered a surprisingly delicious goat cheese and pancetta frittata, and actually enjoyed it. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if it was topped with strawberries. Damn, that sounds gross now. The weird cravings must be starting up.

But, now in the elevator he can feel his breakfast wanting to make a second appearance. It must have been the movement that's now causing him to swallow quickly. He's so busy trying to keep his breakfast down, that he's not listening to Harvey at all until he hears his boss impatiently ask if he was listening.

Mike looks up at his boss, "what was that Harvey?"

Harvey sighs impatiently. "The Palmer briefs. I'm going to need them by the end of the day."

"Okay, I'll have them on your desk by six."

"By five. I want to look over them before I leave for the day, and I have tickets to the Yankees game tonight."

As Mike swallows nervously, trying to keep the breakfast he ate earlier at bay, he grits out. "I'll have them for you by five." Finally, the elevator opens and they exit.

"Good." Harvey says with a smirk.

Louis walks up to the pair and before he can say anything, Mike is sprinting away from them towards the nearest bathroom.

"Jeesh, Louis. You have quite the effect on people." Harvey laughs as he looks down the hallway towards the bathroom his associate fled to.

**XXXXX**

"Where's Mike?" Donna asks as Harvey nears her desk.

"The sight of Louis made him lose his meal, "Harvey says with a smile on his face.

Donna frowns when she hears this, "Harvey…"

"What? He did. As soon as he saw Louis he made a beeline to the men's room."

"Aren't you a little concerned about your associate? He's been looking like crap over the last couple of weeks. He's pale, tired, and hasn't been eating."

"Donna. He's fine. He's a fucking first year associate at Pearson Hardman. I would be more concerned if he was getting eight hours of sleep a night because if he was it would mean that he isn't doing his job. As for his casperous complexion, I will say once again that he's a first year associate here and he doesn't really have a lot of time to get a tan."

Donna raises her eyebrows at Harvey's smartass remarks. "And what about his eating habits?"

"For your information, Donna, he ate a whole goat cheese, pancetta frittata this morning."

"And he just puked the whole thing up in the men's room."

"Hey, you asked me about his eating habits. You didn't ask me about what happens after he eats."

"I guess you're right. Can you please talk to him? Find out what's going on?"

"If he's in trouble, he knows he can come to me."

Harvey can tell that Donna's pissed. A blush is now visible on her cheeks. She then says in a huff, "Fine then, I'm done talking about this."

"Good, so am I. Something we both finally agree on." Harvey says as he turns to go into his office.

For the next hour or so Harvey's busy, making phone calls and looking over the papers that Mike gave him the night before. As he was looking over the Williams papers, he noticed something was missing. He tried calling his associate at his desk, but he didn't answer. He also tried calling Mike's cell, still no answer. Harvey had no choice, "Donna, do you know where Mike is?"

"Oh, so now you want my input. You didn't care to hear it before. What changed?"Donna says over the intercom.

"I need Mike to clarify something. He's not answering his desk phone or his cell. Do you know where he is?"

"Safe bet is the men's room." Donna answers.

Harvey wrinkles his nose at the thought of his associate getting sick in the bathroom. "Still?"

"More like again. I caught wind of a couple of associates saying that just as Mike made it to his desk, he made another sprint to the men's room."

"Thanks, Donna. I'm on it." Harvey says as he gets up from his desk.

**XXXXX**

The smell of sickness immediately hits Harvey as soon as he enters the men's room. He bends down, looking under the stalls, and sees someone on their knees, facing the toilet. A shaky voice croaks out, "I told you to leave me alone, Kyle. Let me get sick in peace."

If Harvey felt like shit before for ignoring the signs that there's something going on with Mike, hearing him tell Greg to leave him alone feels like a knife in the gut. Why would his associate tell Greg to leave him alone? What did the little punk ass do to his associate to make him sound so freaken annoyed? Harvey puts this on the backburner, for now. He has to see how Mike's doing. He needs him to clarify something on the Williams case.

"It's not Greg, Mike."

The kid must have recognized his voice because Harvey could hear the kid moving. When he hears the toilet flushing he goes to the sink wets some paper towels. As he grabs a paper cup of water, he hears the bathroom stall unlock. Harvey turns around to look at his associate.

Harvey thought that the kid looked bad this morning when he got out of his cab, he was wrong. Now he looks like a pile of dog shit. His face is pale, paler than it was this morning. The kid also looks like he's sweating buckets. "Jesus, kid. I think there are corpses who have better color than you right now."

"You have a great way with words, Harvey."

There's nothing that Harvey can say at the moment to make light of the situation at hand. "Here take this." He hands Mike the wet cloth and cup of water. Mike quickly wipes his face and slowly sips his water.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asks.

Mike shakes his head no. "I'm not okay. But, can we not discuss this here?" Mike says motioning to the very public men's room they're standing in.

Harvey shakes his head. "Come on, let's go to my office."

As Harvey ushers Mike into his office the young lawyer swears he could see Donna smile at the development, or maybe it's just dehydration setting in because of all the vomiting he's done over the last 24 hours. Mike plops down onto Harvey's couch. It feels so good to just relax for a minute, now that his stomach is settled. At least at this minute it is. He hears Harvey tell Donna to grab him a ginger ale. He also thinks that he hears Harvey tell Donna not to listen over the intercom or she's fired. Yeah, firing Donna, like that's a legitimate threat.

As Mike's slowly sipping his ginger ale, sitting on Mike's couch, Harvey's trying patiently to wait for Mike to start talking. But, patience is not one of Harvey's strong suits.

He decides to just dive into the situation, the hell with the consequences. "Talk to me kid, what the hell's going on? You're paler than a ghost, barely eating, and I just witnessed you kissing the toilet bowl."

Mike doesn't say anything right away. Harvey takes a deep breath, "are you on something? Is that it?"

Mike's pissed. How can Harvey think that about him? Hasn't he come a long way since he was first hired? "What? Harvey, no. I'm not on anything."

Harvey raises his voice a little. "What is it, Mike? I know that something's going on with you. I can't help you if you don't let me in. Do you not trust me? After all we've been through together I thought we at least trusted each other with the truth."

Mike doesn't know if it's the pregnancy hormones that is making him all emotional, or if he's just tired of dealing with what he has feared to be true for a couple of weeks and was merely confirmed to be true this morning all alone. Or may be that he needs to talk about this with someone, and Trevor still hasn't called him back. He's not here, but Harvey is. Harvey wants to help him, maybe he can. He trusts Harvey.

"I trust you Harvey."

"Then tell me, Mike. What's going on?"

Before Mike can chicken out he says quietly, "I'm pregnant, Harvey. I'm fucking pregnant." Mike quips out.

Mike always thought that Harvey doesn't get shocked, but the look on the senior partner's face at that very moment obliterated that assumption. But, Harvey is able to quickly put his state of shock aside and quickly gets down to business. "You're pregnant? You're a carrier?"

"Yeah, I found out I was one in high school when I got my physical for college." Now that Mike let the cat out of the bag, talking came a lot easier. "I was always careful. But, as the cliché goes there was this one time. Long story short too much alcohol and a lot of inhibitions were lowered."

"When?" Harvey asks.

"That weekend you went out of town to meet Carlton Rysen. Remember, 'no puppies allowed.'"

"Who's the other father?"

Mike takes a deep breath because as tough as it was to tell Harvey that he was pregnant. Telling him that it was Trevor who got him pregnant was even tougher. But, Mike needs to be honest. He has had plenty of experiences of when his lies have caught up with him. The last thing he needs is his pregnancy to be centered on a lie. "It's Trevor."

Harvey takes a deep breath, but he remains silent for the moment. Mike can tell that his boss wants to make a rude comment about his lover, but he's refraining himself from doing so. "Does he know?" Harvey asks.

"No, I left him a voicemail this morning after I took the test. He hasn't called me back yet."

"So, you took a home pregnancy test? You didn't see a doctor, yet?"

Mike shakes his head no. "I didn't go to a doctor. But, I've been nauseous and been puking for a couple of weeks now. So, I took a home pregnancy test. Came back positive."

"Okay, let's get you an appointment with a doctor who specializes in male pregnancies. First, get confirmation from a medical professional, then we'll go from there."

"We?"Mike asks uncertainly.

Harvey looks Mike right in the eye. "Yes, we. Do you honestly think that I will let you deal with this on your own? I'm here kid. I told you, you can trust me. " Harvey places his hand over Mike's. "Besides, if Donna catches wind that I wasn't there to help you out, she'd kick my ass. The last thing I need right now is a five inch pump in my hind parts."

And for the first time in a couple of weeks Mike laughs. He laughs a true, deep laugh. And he thinks that maybe, just maybe things are starting to look up.

**Two chapters in two days, I'm really motivated. Motivation + time off from one job = fan fiction. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Chapter Three Sneak Peek: Mike goes to the doctor and he finally gets hold of Trevor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: I'm on a roll now. Here's another one for you guys. Harvey's pissed, so there will be some swearing. **

**From The Beginning**

Harvey's looking out of his office window and into the beautiful view of New York City. He's thinking of Mike right now. After Mike's revelation yesterday that he was pregnant Harvey went to work to find Mike a doctor who specializes in male pregnancies. In no time at all Harvey found Mike a renown specialist by the name of Dr. Russo. Harvey scheduled his associate an appointment for today and gave the kid the day off.

Harvey hoped that the home pregnancy test was a false positive, that Mike wasn't pregnant. Scratch that. He wishes that Mike didn't get pregnant by Trevor. If Mike was pregnant with that asshole Trevor's kid, then the drug dealer would be a permanent fixture in his associate's life. After all there is no stronger bond than one between a parent and child. Trevor is like a bad rash, whenever you think you get rid of it, it just springs up out of nowhere. For awhile, Trevor was absent from Mike's life, and Harvey was glad.

That all changed that weekend over a month ago when Harvey went out of town. Of course that dick would show up when Harvey was out of city limits. It like the little asshole had radar and knew when Harvey wasn't around. Harvey rubs his nose. God, he wishes so fucking bad that he didn't ban Mike from that meeting with Rysen. If he didn't then maybe, Mike…

Harvey stops himself. He knows that he can't dwell on the 'what ifs'. He needs to live in the present. And in the present, he just got off the phone with Mike.

Harvey's hope that the home pregnancy was a false positive was dashed when he got a phone call from Mike just a couple of minutes ago. Harvey remembers vividly Mike's shaky voice telling him that the doctor confirmed what the home pregnancy said, Mike's pregnant. According to Dr. Russo, as of now the pregnancy looks good. Mike's healthy and there should be no complications. Being a pregnant male, he does need to be monitored more closely than a pregnant woman, but barring any complications in about seven months Mike will be the proud father of a healthy baby.

After hearing the news, Harvey calmly asked Mike what he was going to do. Mike told him that Trevor finally called him back and that he planned on going to Trevor's place tonight to tell him the news. Harvey told him to keep him updated. The conversation quickly ended when Mike had to run to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"Penny for your thoughts." Harvey jumps when he hears Donna's voice. He was in such deep thought that he didn't even hear her come in.

"Jesus, Donna! Don't do that. Do I need to put a bell on you, so everyone knows when you're coming?" Harvey turns away from the window and glares at Donna.

"Nah, if I had a bell on me I wouldn't be able to get all the good office gossip. Case in point. A client came in to tell Jessica that he doesn't want Louis to work on his case because Louis was making googily eyes at his college aged daughter."

Harvey doesn't say anything. "You don't have anything to say about a client refusing to allow Louis to work on his case. You usually jump at the opportunity to insult Louis. What's got your panties in a bind, Harvey?"

Harvey gives Donna a pissed off look. "I'm not in the mood, Donna."

"I can see that. What's going on? Does it have to do with Mike? I saw your clandestine meeting in here yesterday. It looked pretty serious. Then you give Mike a day off, when you're buried with the Rysen deal and the Palmer case. What the hell's going on, Harvey?"

Harvey doesn't answer Donna right away. It's not his story to share. Donna doesn't take Harvey's silence well. She continues, "Oh, God. Is he sick? Is that why he's been looking like shit and spent half the day in the men's room yesterday? Damn it, Harvey answer me! He's my puppy too!"

Harvey's fully prepared to not give into Donna's Spanish Inquisition. He's used to Donna's badgering to get the information she wants. But, when she mentions that Mike is her puppy too, Harvey feels his resolve start to falter. She's right, Mike's her puppy too. She has kept the secret that Harvey willingly hired Mike, knowing that he didn't got to Harvard. If he trusted anyone with Mike's secret, he trusts Donna. She would do her damnest to protect the pup. And Harvey has a stinking suspicion that when the truth comes out at Pearson Hardman about Mike's condition; they're going to need any help they can get. He wants Donna in their corner from the beginning, and not after the fact.

"I guess you can say Mike's sick." Harvey says.

"Oh, God. I knew it. I told you talk to him earlier, Harvey. What is it?"

"Relax, Donna. It's not fetal."

Donna looks at Harvey in confusion, "Then what is it?"

Harvey takes a deep breath, "He'll be fine in about seven months."

"Seven months?" Donna asks, still confused. Then it hits her. "Mike's pregnant?"

"Give the girl a prize." Harvey says sarcastically.

Donna ignores Harvey's rude comeback. "Mike's a carrier?"

"It would appear so."

"Did he know?"

"Since he was a teenager."Harvey signs. God Harvey hates playing Twenty Questions.

"If he knew he was one, then why didn't he use protection?" Donna asks.

"I don't know, Donna! I wasn't there. And before you ask me, I don't know what he was thinking. Apparently he wasn't thinking at all."

Donna can tell that all of her questions are putting Harvey on edge. "I'm sorry, Harvey. I was just surprised. Of all of the possible scenarios, I wasn't expecting to hear that Mike's pregnant." Harvey's shoulders are not as rigid as they were when Donna first entered her boss' office, he's relaxing a little. Donna treads carefully, "And the reason Mike's not here today…"

"I scheduled an appointment with a doctor who specializes in male pregnancies. According to Dr. Russo he's about eight weeks along. I gave him the day off to get himself together."

"How is he, Harvey?" Donna asks.

"Kid's a mess. He's scared. Doesn't really know what to do. And Trevor's not answering his phone." Harvey spits out.

"Trevor, huh?" Donna says. She knows that she's entering dangerous waters now. Harvey can't stand Mike's piece of shit friend to begin with. And now that he knocked up Harvey's associate, he's truly on the closer's shit list.

Harvey shakes his head in confirmation. "For reasons that I still can't comprehend, Mike trusts him so much, so you know the kid knew Mike's a carrier and yet here we are."

"As much as it pains me to say this, but you can't completely blame Trevor for getting Mike pregnant. Like the old saying goes, it takes two to tango."

Harvey takes a deep breath. "I know that, Donna. But, I just can't stand that asshole. I've worked so hard to keep Mike on the straight and narrow, telling him to stay away fm Trevor. And all of that goes out the window now that Mike is pregnant with that doucebag's kid. Mike has no family, he's not gonna let his kid grow up, without knowing his other father He's gonna keep that asshole around now for the sake of his kid, and inadvertently destroy his own life."

"How did Trevor take the news?" Donna hesitantly asks.

"He doesn't know yet. Mike's gonna tell him tonight."

Donna can see that Harvey is itching to do something on his associate's behalf, and that wouldn't be good. "I can see that you're ready to go after Trevor. Let Mike tell him first. We'll see how things go before we do anything."

Harvey looks at Donna. He feels better now talking to her. She does have good advice. He'll let Mike tell Trevor the news before he does anything rash. "Thanks, Donna."

"You're welcome. What would you do without me?" Before Harvey can answer she sees Louis coming towards Harvey's office. "I'm gonna go, now."

"Please, Donna. Don't leave me." Harvey says in not quite a begging one because Harvey Specter does a lot of things, but begging is not one of them.

"Sorry, Harvey. I have phone calls to make and appointments to schedule, Behave yourself. Oh, and keep me updated about the Mike situation." Donna says as she leaves Harvey's office.

**XXXXX**

Harvey's sipping his beer, while watching the Yankees game on tv. He's trying to enjoy himself, but he can't. He hasn't heard from Mike since his associate called him earlier in the day to confirm the news that he was pregnant, and tell him that he was going to break the news to Trevor.

Harvey told Mike to keep him updated. It's almost nine o'clock and Harvey hasn't heard shit from Mike. Trevor must have taken the news well. They're probably having wild, celebratory sex right now to commemorate the occasion. It's not like they have to worry about Mike getting pregnant now. Harvey's heard his married friends talk about how awesome pregnant sex is. Is Mike far along enough to experience this? Harvey takes a big gulp of beer, trying to get these thoughts out of his mind. Mike's a big boy he can take care of himself.

Harvey stands up to get another beer when he hears someone knocking on his door. Harvey goes to his door and looks in the peephole. He recognizes the sandy blonde hair that he sees.

He opens the door and Mike looks at him. His face is not the pale white it has been over the last couple of weeks. Instead his cheeks are a vibrant red. Harvey sees tear tracks running down Mike's cheeks, and he is trying desperately to rub his runny nose with the back of his hand.

"Oh, Mike." Harvey says quietly. "Come in, kid."

Harvey directs Mike towards his couch. The kid all but collapses into Harvey grabs some tissues and hands them to the kid. "Here, take these."

Mike wipes at his eyes and blows his nose. Harvey waits patiently for the kid to say something. The kid showed up at his door step for a reason, he just has to be patient to find what that reason is.

After Mike cleans himself up a little, he says "I told Trevor."

Harvey could make a pretty good guess that Trevor did not take the news well. But, he knows that he needs to let Mike tell his story. When it became apparent that Mike was at a loss of what to do next, Harvey carefully said, "I'm guessing that he didn't take it well."

Mike shakes his head and starts to cry. It's like the floodgates were open and everything came flooding out. "He asked me how I know he's the father. When I told him that I only slept with him, he accused me of lying. He said that for all he knows, you're the father. That I'm your little dirty little secret and instead of making you take responsibility for the 'mistake', I'm pointing the finger at him. He said that he's not taking responsibility for someone's mistake."

Harvey knew that Trevor was an asshole. But, to hear the cold hearted words that he said to Mike makes Harvey see red, Implicating that Mike and him were sleeping together, calling his baby with Mike a mistake, and saying that he's not going to take responsibility for the child pisses Harvey of to no end. If Mike wasn't crying on his couch right now, Harvey would be tracking down that asshole and show him who the real mistake. But, for the moment, he has to calm Mike down. Trevor's ass kicking will come at another time.

Harvey's thoughts are interrupted when he hears the hitching breath of his associate, "What am I gonna do Harvey? I can't get rid of the baby. It's a baby. I'm so fucking scared, Harvey."

Harvey can't stand seeing Mike like this. Without thinking, he pulls his associate in a hug, and rubs the back of his associate soothingly. He can feel his associate's heart beating fast, and the tremors of his sobs are shaking his frame. "Easy, Mike. I'm here for you. We'll figure this out." Harvey's calming words and soothing touch seem to do the trick because Harvey can feel Mike's heart beat slowing down, he can feel Mike's body starting to relax in his embrace. "I gotcha, kid. I gotcha."

**I know you didn't see the scene where Mike told Trevor about the pregnancy. A scene of Mike showing up on Harvey's doorstep telling him that Trevor didn't want anything to do anything with the baby was what set this story into motion. This will after all be a Mike/Harvey love story. I hope you guys still liked it!**

**Chapter 4 Sneak Peek-Harvey pays Trevor a visit and sets the story straight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suits: As much as I wish I did, I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: Just wanted to give all you guys a heads up. I'm back to work, next Monday so my updates are not nearly going to be as frequent as they have been. In the mean time I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Harvey's gets pretty pissed so there's going to be some swearing.**

**From The Beginning-Chapter 4**

Harvey looks up from his chair to see his associate moving restlessly, trying in vain to get into a comfortable position for the third time in the last twenty minutes. The young lawyer's frustration is evident when he takes a deep breath, and puts his hand on his lower back. _And that would be the lower backache that's associated with the eighth week of pregnancy, _Harvey thinks to himself.

It's been two weeks since Mike collapsed In Harvey's arms, and Harvey promised him that he would be there for the young lawyer. It's funny how much things can change in just two weeks. Since the two weeks of Mike's emotional melt down, Donna had to sweet talk and/or threaten Harvey on numerous occasions about the potential pitfalls of tracking down Trevor and kicking his ass. Over the last two weeks Harvey hasn't pushed Mike to meet crazy deadlines at the office. He knows that the kid is battling fatigue, based on the dark circles that are under his eyes. He stops himself from getting frustrated with Mike's frequent trips to the bathroom either because of morning sickness or from his need to pee every half an hour.

Harvey knows about the changes that are going on in Mike's body because he had Donna pick up every piece of literature she can find on male pregnancy. Donna thinks its humorous how Harvey's getting into this. But, he explains that the reason why he's reading up on male pregnancies is because he doesn't like to be unprepared, and if he's going to be there for the kid then he wants to know what to expect. At the same token he doesn't want the kid to think he's becoming a sap so he's going to keep what he learns to himself.

When he sees Mike move again, he says, "You need a bathroom break?"

Mike gives Harvey a sheepish look. "Not this time. I can't seem to get comfortable."

"I can see that. It's almost time for your doctor's appointment. Why don't you get going."

Mike looks at his watch. "I guess I should."

"After that you can head home. Take the Palmer paperwork with you. You can look it over at home, no need for you to come back here."

"Harvey, I'm not an invalid. I can still work."

"I didn't say you are. I know you can't sit in a chair for too long, I figured that you'll be more productive at home where you can move around."

Mike raises his eyebrows. "Careful, Harvey. If someone else heard that they might think that you actually care."

"I care. I care about my own well being. If Donna sees you grimacing every two seconds because you can't get comfortable, she's going to kick my ass. I can't have that. I have a date tonight."

"Oh, I see. That explains it." Mike gets up to leave. Before he leaves, Harvey calls his name.

"Mike, be careful on that freaken bike of yours. I don't need you falling off of it"

Mike raises his eyebrows, and before he gets the chance to make a comment about Harvey caring, the senior partner cuts him off, "I need that paperwork for tomorrow. If you fall off your bike and is in the ER all night, it's not gonna get done. "

"Aye aye, Captain. I'll be careful." Mike says as he leaves his boss' office.

Harvey can't help but smirk at the kid's smart ass remark.

**XXXXX**

"I have a meeting, Donna. I'll be back in a bit." Harvey tells Donna as he stops at her desk.

"With who?" Donna asks. She looks up from her computer and looks him in the eye. "I schedule all your meetings, and I didn't schedule anything for this afternoon."

Harvey doesn't say anything at first. But then Donna gives him her patent look that scares most people. He needs to tell her something to get her off his back. "It's personal."

Donna stands up, "You're going to see Trevor. Aren't you?"

Harvey gives her an innocent look.

"Don't try and fool me, Harvey. I know that look. You're trying to look innocent, but something much more sinister is at work. Plus, I heard that you were down at Human Resources. You know that Mike hasn't changed his emergency contact info yet, so I'm guessing you got Trevor's address."

"Donna, I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, I do. I know that you've been waiting for the perfect chance to go after him. You had to wait until things settled down. Mike has calmed down since his emotional meltdown when that deuce bag shattered his heart. And Mike's at the doctor's. There's nothing standing in your way to rip him a new one."

"Are you finished?"

"I think so."

"Good. I'm gonna go now."

"Hit him for me."

"I'll take care of it." Harvey winks at Donna and starts to walk down the hallway.

As Harvey's making his way towards the elevator, with a smirk on her face Donna says, "Press, until it hurts."

**XXXXX**

Harvey watches as Trevor bounces up the stairs to his apartment as he's sitting in a car across the street from Trevor's apartment. Harvey's been waiting awhile for the deadbeat to get home. While he was sitting Harvey went through what he would say to Trevor when they finally would come face to face. Would he just rip him a new one? Tell him he better stay out of Mike and the baby's life or face serious repercussions? Or should he just beat the shit out of him?

The waiting was interrupted by a phone call from Mike. Even over the phone Harvey could hear the excitement in the kid's voice. Dr. Russo said Mike will have his first ultrasound at his next appointment. It was good to hear him so enthusiastic. To think that just two weeks ago the kid was a crying mess on his couch. Harvey's happy at the change in his associate's spirits, and he doesn't want anything to change that which makes what he's about to do all the more important.

Harvey gets out of his car and follows behind someone who's going into the apartment building. Harvey makes his way to the apartment number that he got from H and R, and spots Trevor unlocking his door.

"Trevor?"

Trevor turns to look at Harvey and a smug smile spreads across his face. "Oh, it's you. I'm surprised it took you this long to come around."

It takes every ounce of willpower not to deck the ass right there in the hallway. He reminds himself that they are in public, and he doesn't want a witness to be used against him. He can't afford to get locked up. Where would that leave Mike? "Let's go in. I don't think that your neighbors really want to hear about how you knocked up your best friend and then kicked him to the curb."

The smile that was on Trevor's face instantly disappears. He opens his door and leaves it open for Harvey to enter. Once inside the safety of his apartment he turns to Harvey, "You don't know what you're talking about. Me and Mike have been through a lot of stuff together. This is just a tough patch, we'll be fine."

Harvey clenches his fists at his side to control his anger. "Tough patch? Are you really that stupid? It's not a tough patch. He's fucking pregnant with your kid!" Harvey yells.

"I'm not so sure it's my kid. Maybe it's yours. You don't want to own up to it, getting your protégé knocked up. I'm the fall back guy."

Harvey comes closer to Trevor so that he's literally inches away from Trevor's face. "You listen to me, you little pissant. I'm going to only say this once, so make sure you listen real well. I never slept with Mike. And if I did, I would take every possible precaution if I knew he was a carrier, which you clearly didn't. Second, I take responsibilities for my actions. Your habitual failure to do so for yourself on numerous occasions became my problem when it fucked up my associate's life. That's why I'm here now."

Trevor steps back from Harvey. "You make it sound like it was only me. I hate to tell you that it takes two people for someone to get pregnant. He wanted it."

"I'm not an idiot, I know that it takes two people for someone to get pregnant. But, I also know how you have Mike wrapped around your finger. He caves into you way too easily. He gave into your idea about selling that math test that got him kicked out of college. He bailed you out of jail. He kept you secret about selling pot. He's willing to do anything for you. And you know that and took full advantage." What Harvey said must have struck a nerve because Trevor's looking down at his feet.

But, Harvey's not done yet. He came here with one thing in mind. "I'm here to tell you that your little game of screwing with Mike is over."

Trevor looks and protests when he hears what Harvey said. "What? We're friends. He's pregnant with my kid. You expect me to just walk away?"

Harvey laughs out loud at how ridiculous Trevor's comments are. "I thought you weren't sure if the kid was yours. You're a no good, lying piece of shit. I want you nowhere around Mike and his baby. And to answer your question you did a pretty good job of walking away when you broke Mike's heart two weeks ago. He's happy about the pregnancy now. I'm not going to have you coming in and out of his life, making him regret his decision. So, you're gonna walk away. Don't text him. Don't call him. Don't e-mail him. Don't show up at his apartment. Got it?"

"What if I do?" Trevor asks.

"I'll call in every favor I have with the police, District Attorney's Office, and judges. You won't see day light for awhile."

Trevor takes a deep breath, "Is that it? Are you done?" he says sarcastically.

Harvey's been waiting for this for the last two weeks. Scratch that, he's been waiting to do this for far longer. With an all knowing smirk on his face, he winds up and punches Trevor right in the face. "Now, I'm done." Harvey takes in the sight of Trevor holding his throbbing eye and is only now truly satisfied. He checks his fingers to make sure they're all right because it was quite a blow, and then exits the apartment without another word.

**I hope you guys liked the Harvey –Trevor smack down. It took me awhile to get it the way I wanted it. I hope it works for you all.**

**Chapter Five Sneak Peek- Mike's first ultrasound, and he won't be going alone…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: Obviously this is a piece of fiction. I took some liberties with mpreg, so I might mention things that might not be seen in other mpreg stories or in pregnancy in general. I did so because I thought it would add a little something to the story. **

**Chapter 5**

"Good morning, Donna." Harvey greets his assistant with a huge grin as he strolls to her desk. He's in a good mood. Yesterday he finalized the Riley merger and celebrated it with a lovely brunette named Reagan.

Without even looking up from her computer she greets him, "Good morning, Harvey. Here are your messages." She hands him the pile of messages without even looking up.

He looks at his watch and sighs, "it's only nine and I already have six. What the hell? Could Mike take care of any of these?"

Donna stops typing and looks at Harvey. "He has. That's why you have six."

Harvey gives her a questioning look. "You would have had nine. But, Mike was able to handle the Daly situation. And he was able to calm Mildred Finnly down. She called twice."

"He was able to calm old Millie down. I have to give the kid props."

"You better. Especially since he did it between frequent trips to the bathroom."

Harvey rubs the bridge of his nose. "Trips? How many?"

"Three since I got in at seven. But he got here before I did, so who knows how many in total." Donna stops for a second, a look of concern is on Harvey's face. "Don't worry, Harvey. It wasn't all morning sickness. At least one trip was a quick one, must have been a pee break. It seems like he pees almost as much as he pukes lately."

Harvey raises his eyebrows at Donna. "What? I read some of the stuff you had me find on male pregnancies. I need to know what to expect with our puppy."

"Where is he now?"

"He's on one of his longer expeditions to the men's room. Chances are this is a puking round." Donna says with a frown.

Harvey sees a look of uneasiness on Donna's face, "What is it, Donna?"

"I heard some of the other associates talking. They've picked up on Mike always being in the bathroom. They also see you letting him leave early. Some are saying that you are going easy on him, giving him less work than you used to. I stalled them for now. But, someone is going to say something to Louis soon."

"You threatened them, didn't you?"

Donna gives Harvey a feign look of innocence. "Me? Threaten? I just started a rumor that Pearson Hardman was thinking of sending one of the associates with Longley over to London for the Ashby deal. They're currently busy vying for that spot. Their talk about what's going on with Mike has taken a backseat."

"But, no associate is going with Longley over to London."

Donna smiles again. "I know that. You know that. They don't know that. I gave you guys some time to figure out what you're going to tell Jessica and the others."

Harvey laughs. Just another case in point why he loves Donna. Thanks to her quick thinking the other associates should be leaving Mike alone for a little while longer. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone picked up on Mike's behavior. Before dealing with office gossip, Harvey wanted to make sure that Mike was ready physically, emotionally, and mentally. Now according to Donna his associate needs to face his bosses and fellow associates, ready or not in the very foreseeable future.

"Shit. I was hoping we could avoid the topic for a bit longer. I guess we're going to have to deal with it soon. I'll say something to him. But, not today, he has his doctor's appointment."

"That sounds like you care."

"Don't start, Donna."

But, Donna can't help herself. She loves making Harvey squirm, especially if it is teasing him about caring about someone other than himself. She knows that as much as he says he doesn't care, he does. And she knows he cares about Mike. That's why he had her find nearly every piece of literature written about male pregnancies. That's why he had asked her to keep an ear out for anything being said about Mike in the realm of office gossip. That's why he asked her to have on hand a steady supply of Sprite and crackers. For all she does for him, it's time to have some fun. "You know he's really excited about it, and don't want to ruin his mood." Donna smiles.

"No, Donna. I don't care if I ruin his mood. I just know that his emotions are all over the place. I don't need him crying on me. I'm in a good mood and I don't want any crying fits to change that."

Donna's smile just gets even bigger. "Okay, Uncle Harvey. Keep telling yourself that."

"Keep telling yourself what?" Mike chimes in as he comes to stand next to Harvey.

Harvey takes a good look at Mike. The kid's pale, no doubt from the last marathon bout of puking. Bags are clearly visible under his eyes. But, the kid is smiling.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I was going to have to go in the bathroom to scrape you off the floor."

"In a way that sounds like you care."

"Nah. I just don't want anyone going in there and thinking that my associate was so hungover that he was puking in the bathroom. But, seriously are you okay kid? You look a little worse for wear. I don't need you collapsing on me. How do you that would make me look?"

Donna's phone rings as Mike answers. "I can't sleep. I can't get comfortable. I just had to make a beeline for the bathroom because Harold was eating a breakfast burrito at the desk to me. I can't hold anything down but Sprite and saltines. But, other than that I'm fantastic."

Before Harvey could reply, Donna interrupts their conversation. "Excuse me guys. Mildred Finnly's on the phone."

Harvey turns to Mike. "You told me that staying busy helps with the nausea right?"

Mike nods his head in agreement.

"Good. Donna, Mike will take the call."

Mike gives Harvey a death glare. He whispers, "I talked to her for almost forty-five minutes this morning. Don't make me do that again, please!"

Harvey gives his associate a devilish smile. "You said working gets your mind off of the near constant nausea. I'm helping you, Mike." Before Mike can give a retort Harvey walks into his office, closing the door. Knowing that he lost this argument, he asks Donna to transfer the call to his desk phone and makes his way back to his desk.

**XXXXX**

Someone clearing their throat causes Harvey to look away from his laptop and towards the door. His associate is nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another. He looks like he's on edge. "You're not gonna get sick are you?"

Mike shakes his head and walks further into his office.

"Then what is it?"

"Ummm. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon. I'm getting my first ultrasound." Mike says nervously.

"I know. I scheduled that meeting for Myers for tomorrow so you don't miss it."

"I know. Thanks. But, I was wondering…"

Jesus, would the kid just spit it out. "Wondering what, Mike? If you're not gonna spit it out, I have work to do."

"I was wondering if youwouldcomewithme. I reallydon'twantogobymyself." Mike says in one breath.

Luckily, Harvey is trained in the language of Mike and knows exactly what he said. The kid is understandably nervous and probably wants a reassuring presence at the doctor's office. At first he's surprised that Mike would ask him. Then again the kid doesn't really have much of a support network. The only ones who know about his pregnancy is his grandmother who's in a nursing home, Donna, and himself. Donna is taking off early for the day so that eliminates her. Harvey's the last resort.

Both of them leaving the office at the same time will look better than Mike leaving early alone. It will probably quell some of the rumors that are circulating throughout Pearson Hardman, at least for now.

With his mind made up he says, "What time is it, again?" Harvey already knows what time Mike's appointment is. When Mike told him a couple of weeks ago about it, he put it into his PDA. But, Mike doesn't know that.

A look of relief is on Mike's face. "Three o'clock."

"Okay. I should be able to swing that. Now, get out of here. I need to finish this up and I know you have a pile of papers to copy and file."

"I'm going. Thanks again, Harvey." Mike says with a smile.

Harvey looks back at his laptop, wordlessly dismissing Mike with a wave of his hand. Once Mike leaves his office, he calls "Donna?'

"All set Harvey. You're free after two to go with Mike to his doctor's appointment."

Harvey rolls his eyes. Of course Donna would have listened in on their conversation. He's glad that Mike trusted him with telling Donna about the pregnancy. It gave Harvey someone to talk to about Mike's situation. He also knows that Donna cares about Mike and would do anything to protect him.

"You're welcome, Harvey. Make sure you get me a picture of the ultrasound for me."

"Got it covered, Donna."

"Good. Now I gotta get back to work. I found some great online deals on the most adorable baby outfits."

Harvey rolls his eyes. "This is what I pay you to do? Shop online?"

"It's one of the many things you pay me for." Donna says.

Harvey can't see Donna from his desk but he know that she has a big ass grin on her face, he can tell by the way she's talking. He also knows not to piss her off. "Okay, Donna. I have to get back to work. So, happy shopping."

**XXXXX**

Mike's leg is bouncing up and down in earnest as he's sitting in what has got to be the most uncomfortable chair ever made. Harvey's sitting in the chair next to him in the waiting room at Dr. Russo's office. Mike's nervousness is unnerving to him. Without even looking up from the file that he brought with him to work on, he touches Mike's knee.

"Jesus, kid. Would you relax?"

Harvey's touch stops Mike's bouncing momentarily. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

Harvey closes the file that he's looking at and looks at Mike. "I can see that. You're nervous about a doctor's appointment? When you were running from the police you were calmer than you are now."

Mike bites his lip. "Well, that only concerned me. If I got busted then I would be the one who would have been really affected."

The look that Harvey gives Mike tells the young lawyer that he's not following what he's saying.

"I've been reading."

Harvey shakes his head, still confused. "So? You're always reading. What's new?"

"Yeah, but I've been reading about male pregnancies. Did you know that caesarean sections are more dangerous in males than females? That physicians prefer a natural delivery and even then the risk of tearing and moderate to severe hemorrhaging during delivery could be a likely possibility. And don't even get me started about all the possible birth defects that the baby can have." Mike says in a rush.

Jesus, no wonder why the kid is such a nervous wreck. Harvey read some of what Mike said, but he put it in the back of his mind. He has to believe that Mike and the baby will be fine. But, Mike can't do that. His eidetic memory is more of a curse in this case. He'd be able to remember every possible complication and birth defect, even the ones that are the rarest. No wonder why he didn't want to go to the doctor's office alone.

Harvey squeezes Mike's knee reassuringly for a second time. "Listen, kid. Don't let your mind play tricks on you. Wait until you hear what Dr. Russo has to say before your mind goes to that dark place."

"And what if he says something's wrong?"

"Then we'll deal with it, just like we have been dealing with stuff for awhile now, together."

Harvey's words seem to have calmed Mike down. The kid's shoulders seem to have relaxed a bit. He's no longer sitting stiff as a board. "Thanks, Harvey."

"Don't mention it kid."

"Mike Ross?"

Both Mike and Harvey look up to see a nurse at the door. Harvey nudges the kid with his elbow. "Come on kid, let's go."

The two stand up and follow the nurse into an exam room. "Hi, Mike. I'm Kate."

Mike holds out his hand and shakes her hand. "I'm Mike. This is Harvey." He motions to Harvey.

Harvey steps forward and shakes the nurse's hand. "Harvey Specter, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you the other father?"

Before Harvey can reply Mike does. "No, he's not. I just didn't want to come alone."

"Okay, then. Here. Mike, change into this and Dr. Russo will be in shortly." She hands Mike a gown and leaves the room.

As Mike goes to change Harvey turns away to give him some privacy, an awkward silence fills the small room as Mike changes. He fights the urge to turn around and take a peek at Mike. Is Mike showing yet? He can't really tell because Mike wears his shirts looser than he normally does. He distracts himself by reading a poster on the wall that tells of foods that people who are pregnant should avoid eating. The silence is deafening, "So, um. Can you find out the sex of the baby today?"

Harvey knows that it's not possible to find the sex of a baby with expectant males in the first trimester, but he can't just stand there with this uncomfortable silence.

"Due to the differences in the male and female anatomy you can't find out the sex of the baby in pregnant males until the fifth month." Mike answers.

With his back facing Mike, Harvey smiles, leave it to Mike to give the textbook answer word for word. He too read the exact same thing.

"I'm good now." Mike says as he hops onto the exam table.

Harvey turns around and sees Mike sitting on the exam table. His legs are nervously swaying back and forth over the edge. Gosh, he looks so young sitting there. He looks like a kid barely in college, not a twenty-five year old lawyer who's pregnant.

Harvey's thoughts are cut off when there's a knock on the door and Dr. Russo calls out, "Mike, you ready?"

"I'm good. Dr. Russo."

Dr. Russo comes into the room and Harvey gives the doctor a good look over. He read a lot about Dr. Russo's background. He knows about his education. He looked into his reputation, making sure there weren't any malpractice suits brought against him. He needed to make sure that his associate is in capable hands.

Harvey holds his hand towards the good doctor. "I'm Harvey Specter, Mike's…" What is he? Mike's boss, that doesn't sound right. Who brings their boss to an ultrasound? His confidante. That too doesn't sound right. "I'm Mike's friend." Harvey says. It's strange how right it sounded leaving his lips. Then again when all is said and done he is in fact Mike's friend.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Russo replies. He takes a seat and takes out Mike's file. "So from the preliminary blood work everything looks good."

Harvey can actually hear Mike's sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?"

"Everything's fi—" Mike starts to say when Harvey cuts him off.

Harvey huffs. "Don't listen to him, Doc. He's constantly puking, his back is killing him, and he's tired."

Mike gives Harvey a death glare and Harvey matches it with one of his own.

"Well, I hate to say it. But, that's pretty normal. Usually morning sickness eases up after the first trimester. In some cases it lasts throughout the pregnancy."

Mike snickers at that, "Great. Knowing my luck I would probably be one of those few exceptions who does."

Dr. Russo gives him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Mike. My policy is honesty. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything with you. Since you're battling morning sickness, you really need to make sure that you take in plenty of liquids. The last thing your body needs is getting dehydrated. And remember, no caffeine."

Mike knows not to drink caffeine and so does Harvey. He's made sure that whenever Donna brought in coffee for him that she got the kid a decaf. The lack of caffeine is probably another reason why the kid looks exhausted. Between the absence of unhealthy amounts of caffeine in his system and the new life form zapping his energy supply, the kid always look like he's about to collapse.

"As for the exhaustion and backache, You're going to have to get used to that too. They're normal in any pregnancy. They're only going to get worse at the pregnancy progresses. But, enough of that. Let's talk about something more positive. Today we're going to do an ultrasound. You ready?"

Mike's face lights up at the last bit of information and Dr. Russo moves the ultrasound machine over to the exam table. "Lay down and lift your gown up, please."

Mike does as he's told and Harvey can't help but look down at the kid's stomach. He has never seen Mike without a shirt before, but he's guessing that his stomach hasn't grown. It's still flat. Is there even a baby in there? Can something so small cause such havoc on a body? Mike's been puking and peeing nonstop for over a month now. The kid's aching and exhausted. Yet, you would never know that a baby is growing inside of him by looking at him.

The doctor warns Mike that the gel that he's going to use might be cold and he then puts the wand on Mike's stomach. All three are looking towards the screen. The doctor points to the screen. "There's the heart." Harvey can't see much but he does see a tiny flickering on the screen. He doesn't know if that's normal or not. But, it must be because the doctor says, "Okay, Mike everything looks good."

Mike's eyes are fixed on the screen. The look of contentment on the kid's face is clearly visible. A huge smile is on his face.

"You want a picture?"

Mike eagerly shakes his head.

"Okay, how many?"

"Two." Mike answers.

The doctor turns to Harvey. "Any for you?"

"Yeah, I'll take two."

Mike looks at Harvey with a smirk on his face. "Two?"

"Donna, will kill me if I don't get one for her. You're untouchable in your condition, but I'm not."

Mike accepts that explanation. "And the other?"

"Are you joking? You lose everything. I'll hold onto this one for safe keeping because I know you're bound to lose it. I don't want you crying later on down the road because you lost your first ultrasound picture."

"Yeah, Okay. Harvey. I'm too tired to argue that's the real reason why you want a copy." To accentuate his point Mike yawns loudly.

The doctor can't help but smile at the pair. "Okay guys. Here are your pictures. I'll see you again in about a month, Mike. In the mean time, drink plenty of fluids. If you're tired, rest. It's your body's way of telling you to slow down. Don't ignore it."

"Okay, will do." Mike says

"Don't worry, Doc. I'll keep an eye on him." Harvey adds.

The doctor says goodbye and leaves the room. Harvey turns to Mike and says, "Okay, Kid. Get dressed. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Mike gives him a sheepish look.

"I know your stomach is still queasy. But, you gotta try and eat something. You can't survive on Sprite and crackers alone. I know this place that makes an awesome chicken noodle soup." Mike still looks at him nervously. "And they have plenty of Spite and saltines on hand if need be."

Mike smiles and starts to get dressed. This time Harvey doesn't turn away. He already saw the kid's stomach during the ultrasound, no need to feel embarrassed now. Soon Mike's dressed and says. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that sounds like you care."

"Shut up, rookie. I'm starving. Lets get out of here." Harvey puts his hand on Mike's shoulder and the two walk out of the room.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I banged it out pretty fast, less than a day. I'm proud of myself. Like I said I took some liberties with Mike's pregnancy because this is a work of fiction and I can. Hope you guys don't mind. **

**Chapter Six Sneak Peek-Mike's becomes aware that he's the center of all the gossip at Pearson Hardman. He doesn't take it well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: I know it's been awhile, but I finally have some free time to write again. My classes are done for the term, so now I just have the two jobs. So, updates should be coming quicker…should is the key word.**

**Chapter 6**

All was right in Harvey's world for about two weeks after Mike's first ultrasound. The two of them fell into a comfortable routine. Mike still worked rigorously on the work that was assigned to him by both Harvey and Louis. The lessening of the morning sickness made that possible. Harvey was on him to make deadlines, but the deadlines (for Harvey) were not as unfathomable as they were pre-pregnancy. And whenever Mike would make a quip about Harvey caring, he would quickly denounce it, saying that if he didn't take it easy on him, Donna would maim him with some sort of office supply. Everything was going well, and that should have been Harvey's first clue that the shit was about to hit the fan.

Harvey walks briskly to the associate area after he gets off of the elevator. He needs Mike to look into the background of Bentley Primrose. There's something that Harvey doesn't trust about him and he needs Mike to corroborate this. He expects to see Mike sitting at his desk, engrossed in the briefs that Louis gave him earlier this morning to work on, but Mike's not at his desk. Shit, don't tell me he's puking again. I thought we were over the worst of it.

Harvey's not unnerved with the fact that Mike's not at his desk. He could be filing, copying, or in all likelihood in the bathroom. What has him unnerved is how quiet the associate area got when he walked in. The usual teasing, bantering, and chattering are absent. It's replaced with dead silence. He looks at a blonde associate. What's his name? Henry or Harry or something like that that. "Where's Mike?"

The associate looks to the ground, avoiding looking at the senior partner in the eyes. He mumbles, "I don't know."

In a louder voice, Harvey replies "I couldn't hear you because you were talking to the floor. Where's Mike?"

Henry/Harry continues to look at the ground.

Now Harvey's getting pissed, "look at me, where is he?"

Finally, Henry/Harry looks up. He says nervously, "I really think that you should talk to Donna."

Realizing that he's not getting the information he needs he takes the blonde associate's advice and quickly leaves the associate area. He soon reaches Donna's desk and without skipping a beat asks "Where's Mike?"

Donna looks up from her computer. "I sent him home."

He looks at her quizzically, "why?"

Donna stands up, "Come on. Let's go into your office."

Harvey doesn't like this. Whatever she's about to tell him, she doesn't want it to be privy to the gossip mill at Pearson Hardman. He takes her cue, "Let's go."

He opens the door to his office for her and quickly follows her in. As soon as the door closes, he turns to Donna "what the hell is going on? Mike's MIA. A doucebag associate tells me to talk to you when I ask where he is. And then I find out you sent him home early." Harvey stops for a second and sees that Donna is trying to figure out what exactly she's going to say next. It must be bad. Oh God, please no. "Is everything okay with the baby?" Harvey asks in a low, soft voice.

The emotion in her boss' voice shocks her for a mere second, but she quickly rebounds. "God, no! The baby is fine, Harvey."

Harvey throws his hands up in frustration. "Then tell me what the hell's going on!"

Donna knows damn well that Harvey's going to flip a shit when he hears what she's about to say, so she eases into it. "Mike came up to me all upset before."

Harvey motions for her to continue, "And?"

"He went into the associate break room to get something to drink and overheard a couple of associates talking."

Harvey's getting annoyed, would she just spit it out already! "Talking about what? They're always talking about something. It's what they do."

"He heard Greg and Kyle talking. Apparently, they aren't as clueless as we think they are. One of them walked in on Mike puking last week. With that and the fact that the bathroom has been Mike's second home as of late, they figured something was up. Mike left his phone at his desk and they looked into his recent call log and found Dr. Russo's number. With a little research they found out that he specializes in male pregnancies."

Donna doesn't need to explain what the associates are saying about Mike. With all the evidence staring them in the face, of course they would come to the conclusion that Mike's pregnant. He clenches his hands into fists. He can sense that there's more based on Donna's expression. "What else is there? I can see there's more, tell me."

Donna bites her lip, "They say you're the father. That you've been sleeping with him for months. That's why you've been letting him leave early and isn't on his ass like you used to be."

Harvey sees red and is bolting to the door. Donna holds out her arm to stop him, "Wait, Harvey!"

"Wait? They can't go around saying shit like that!"

"And if you go back in there guns blazing, it's only gonna confirm what they're saying. You never say anything to the associates about harassing Mike. If you go in there now and rip them all a new one, they're gonna say you're coming to the defense of your lover."

Harvey takes a deep breath. "So, what do I do then?"

"I already scheduled a meeting with Jessica at three. I'm sure the two of you can think of the right route to take with this."

Thank God for Donna. If it wasn't for her, he would have gone off on all the asshole associates, and that would have only made things worse. "Thanks, Donna. I owe you one."

"Harvey, you owe me a hell of a lot more than one. I'm keeping a running total. You're going to be in trouble when I finally cash in on all those "IOU's."

"I know I am."

**XXXXX**

"Hello, Jessica." Harvey says as he steps into her office.

"Good afternoon, Harvey. Take a seat."

Harvey sits down, "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

"Well, when I have Donna asking me for an urgent meeting, I know it's important."

He feels a little awkward divulging the news about Mike's pregnancy to his boss because it's Mike's news to share, not his. But, that went out the window when those Harvard doucebags started gossiping that he was the one that got his associate pregnant. Before he can think too much into what he's about to say, he quickly confesses, "Mike's pregnant."

Harvey's expecting a look of surprise or at least unease to be on Jessica's face because all though carriers are not unheard of, Pearson Hardman has never employed one. Either one does.

"I know." Jessica answers.

"You know?" Harvey asks in astonishment.

"Louis came to me this morning. He told me what the associates were saying about the two of you. He wanted me to take disciplinarian action because of the nature of your and Mike's relationship."

"What did you say?"

"I told him to mind his own business and that I would wait and talk to you before I did anything."

Harvey waits. He knows there's more coming.

"Before you fly off the handle, I have to ask. Are you sleeping with Mike?"

In a heated retort, Harvey replies "God no, Jessica! He's my associate and that's it."

Jessica puts her hand out in a placating gesture. "Easy, Harvey. I had to ask. I believe you."

Jessica continues, "So, tell me what's going on with your associate. Now, that it has been established that you're not the father."

Harvey looks out of Jessica's office and into the Manhattan skyline. "The other father is one of his friends. One stupid drunken mistake and now Mike's pregnant with the deadbeat's kid. I've just been helping him sort some stuff out."

Jessica smirks. Could it be? Does Harvey Specter actually care about someone else other than himself? The fact that he is helping his pregnant associate seems to contradict his self declaration that he doesn't care about anyone but himself. With the impossible occurring she definitely has to squash the crap that's being said about Harvey and his associate. "I'm in impressed. You're actually showing some compassion for someone else."

Harvey turns around to look at Jessica. "Don't start. It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really, it's not? It looks to me like you actually have a heart. It took awhile to make itself known, but I knew it was always there."

"It's not like that. Donna will kick my ass if I let something happen to Mike."

"Keep telling yourself that, Harvey."

Harvey needs to change the subject, and fast. "So, what do you plan on doing with the doucebags? Mike went home because of the shit they're saying. I can't afford to have him home with the Gerry case coming up." Harvey doesn't tell Jessica that he can't bear to have Mike home in any way. He wants him where he can see him and keep an eye on him.

"Don't worry, Harvey. You keep looking after Mike, and I will make sure that the other associates stop their nonsense."

Harvey feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. "Will do. Thanks, Jessica."

"No problem. Not get out of here. I have some associates to scare." She says with a devilish smile.

Harvey can't help but smile. With both Donna and Jessica on their side, he and Mike will be just fine.

**XXXXX**

Harvey knocks on Mike's door and waits patiently for his associate to answer. After his meeting with Jessica he had the need to see how Mike is doing. It's a little ironic. Even though he knows that Mike is upset with what's being said about him, Harvey feels better. Close to a month he feels like he's been walking around on eggshells at work., always waiting for the shoe to drop, for the associates and the other partners to figure out about Mike's condition. Now that everything is out in the open, he feels like he can breathe a lot easier.

Harvey's face soon meets Mike's when he opens the door. His eyes are red and puffy, clear signs that he has been crying in the not too distant past. Damn those fuckers!

"Oh, it's you." Mike says with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Harvey's a bit taken aback by his associate's response. He thought that Mike would at least be amused with the fact that he stopped by to check in on him. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

An apologetic look comes to Mike's face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. I thought you were the pizza man.'

"I've been confused with being many things. But, I have never been confused with being a pizza man."

Mike smiles and moves out of the way, "Come in."

Harvey nods his head and makes his way into Mike's cramped apartment. He has no idea of how Mike is going to fit a baby and more importantly all the things that go along with having a baby in his shoebox of an apartment. But, that's a conversation for another time.

The two of them sit on Mike's couch. An awkward silence fills the air. Realizing that Mike isn't going to say anything first, Harvey starts "I know today was tough for you."

Mike looks down and frowns. "You can say that."

"I talked to Jessica."

Mike instantly looks up when he hears this. A look of fear falls upon his face.

Harvey says reassuringly, "Easy. We're good. Jessica knows that we are not sleeping with each other. She already dealt with Kyle, Greg, and the other dickhead associates. They've been told that what they are saying about me and you sleeping together is inaccurate and to knock it off. And if they continue to discuss the matter it would be considered insubordination. And they were also reminded that insubordination comes with heavy consequences. They will probably lay off the pregnancy too because they know that I'm pissed about them spreading lies about the two of us sleeping together. And not to mention, you have Donna on your side. They're not even dumb enough to risk the wrath of a pissed off Donna. If they do say something, you come to me. Got it?"

Before Mike can reply there's a knock on his door. Mike eagerly gets up from the couch, "Hold on a sec. I'll be right back." Mike all but runs to the door. He comes back a minute later. He opens the box and asks, "Do you want a piece?"

Harvey's tempted to have a piece because he's starving and pizza sounds really good right now. That all changes when Mike opens the box of pizza and a revolting smell comes out. Harvey coughs in disgust. "Jesus! What the fuck is that? Is that even edible?"

Mike helps himself to a piece without even blinking. "It's olives, garlic, Buffalo chicken, pineapple, and ham." He takes a huge bite and moans in delight. "MMM, this is so good. You sure you don't want a piece?"

Harvey looks at Mike in shock. Just a couple of days ago the kid was puking up anything but the kitchen sink, and now he's eating some strange ass pizza combination. The cravings must be setting in. "Nah, I'm good."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't offer."

"I really wish you didn't. I'm going to get going. I'll let you eat that disgusting thing you call a pizza, and get to bed early. I need you to be at work tomorrow on top of your game. I don't trust Bentley Primrose and I need something before I meet with Gerry. We good with the other thing? If anyone gives you shit about us sleeping together or about your pregnancy, you come right to me. Got it?"

Mike's has a mouth fill of pizza and nods his head, "I got it Harvey. And I'll start on the Gerry case first thing in the morning."

"Good." Harvey stands up and makes his way to the door.

"You sure, you don't want a piece?" Mike asks again as he picks up another piece of pizza.

Harvey shakes his head in disgust, "I'm good. Just make sure you get to work on time."

"Got it. I'll be in at 7:30."

"7 o'clock. Night, Mike."

"Night, Harvey." Mike calls from his couch as Harvey opens the door to Mike's apartment and leaves.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's been awhile, but I hope you guys think it was worth the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been experiencing a bit of writer's block lately. I hope that I'm over the worst of it. We shall see. This is mpreg, so you have been warned.**

**A/N 2: I'm making Donna have a sister. I can just see her being an awesome sister, and an even more awesome aunt.**

**From the Beginning-Chapter 7**

"Thanks, Ray. I'll see you later, say about six?" Harvey says as Ray opens his car door.

With a smile, Ray replies "You got it, Harvey. See you later."

Ray makes his way back to the driver's side, and Harvey makes his way into the building that houses Pearson Hardman. It's good to be home. He has been in Chicago since Thursday, and now it's Tuesday. Even though he has been in touch with both Donna and Mike, he still feels out of the loop. And he hates that feeling. He would rather be where the action is, and not giving orders over the phone. Ah, there's no place like home.

Harvey's feels right at home as he walks the hallways of Pearson Hardman towards his office. The hustle and bustle he hears in the hallway makes him feel like he never left. As he makes his way to his office, he passes Donna's desk. He's shocked to see that she's not there. Harvey looks at his watch. It's a little after eleven. It's too late for a coffee run and too early for lunch. He called her this morning when he was leaving O'Hare and told her that he would be in around eleven. He figured that she would be there when he got in to update in person of any pertinent business matters as well as office gossip. So where the hell is she?

Harvey's question is put on hold as he walks into his office. He puts his briefcase down at his desk and takes a seat at his desk. He's about to call Donna and see where she is when something catches his eye.

There on his couch, is his associate dead to the world. Harvey stands up and walks over to this couch, listening to the soft snores that fill the air. He takes a seat on his coffee table that is beside the couch. The lawyer takes a good look at his associate. Huge dark circles are clearly evident under his eyes. He's deep in sleep. That much is obvious since the kid didn't even twitch when he sat a mere two feet away from him. Harvey frowns. He knows that the kid has been battling fatigue. It seemed like that every time he called Mike over the last five days the kid sounded like he was ready to drop. In Harvey's defense, he told his associate to rest. He knew that Mike has been battling fatigue ever since he got pregnant, but it seemed to have gotten worse as of late.

Even though Harvey told Mike to rest several times when he was in Chicago, the kid still worked relentlessly on his caseload, as well as the work that Louis gave him. As much as he would hate to admit it, he's concerned about his associate's and his unborn baby's health. But, he also can't help but be proud as hell of the kid. Even being four months pregnant, the kid is still wiping the floor with the other associates of Pearson Hardman. He still finds the information needed to win big cases, much to the chagrin of his fellow associates. It's good to see that Mike is finally resting, even though it is eleven in the morning, and there is a shit load of work that Harvey needs Mike to work on.

It's not the soft snores or the dark circles that stops Harvey from waking up Mike, because as cruel as it sounds he cannot afford to have Mike sleeping on his couch. First, there's a shit load of work that he needs Mike to work on. Second, if anyone finds out that he let Mike sleep on his couch, everyone's going to think that hardass Harvey Specter is turning into a sap. He can't have that. True, the associates are running scared at the moment because of the ass whipping they received from Jessica after the shit they said about him and Mike sleeping together. But, he doesn't know how long the fear factor is going to last. So, the last thing he needs is to hear shit about him growing a heart.

Harvey's inner monologue as to why he has to wake Mike up stops when he eyes drift to Mike's stomach. He hasn't noticed until now that Mike's not wearing his suit jacket or his button down shirt. He's lying there simply in his white tee-shirt. A small, distinctive bump is clearly visible. Up to this point Mike hasn't shown at all. At least Harvey hasn't noticed it, if he has. Then again with a dress shirt and suit jacket always in place, Harvey might not have noticed the small bump. Or, it could have been that he only noticed the bump since he was not around for a couple of day. Regardless, Mike's pregnancy is now visibly real. Harvey knew that this was coming. Mike is now well into his second trimester, of course he would start to show.

Harvey can't help himself. He tentatively leans forward and puts his hand out. He's about to touch his associate's stomach when he hears Donna, "Harvey! What are you doing?"

Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Harvey quickly drops his hand and gives Donna a sheepish look. He checks to make sure that Mike hasn't awakened, and when he sees that the kid hasn't even stirred, he stands up. He cocks his head towards the door, signaling his assistant to meet him out in the hallway, and follow Donna out into the hallway.

Before Donna can make a comment about what she has walked in, Harvey quickly tries to defuse the situation, "Where were you? I told you that I would be here around eleven."

"Good morning, Harvey. How was your day? Thanks for looking after my puppy for me when I was away. Thanks for manning the phone and keeping any irate clients at bay. No problem, Harvey. That's what I do."

Harvey stops himself from making a rude comeback. Truth is, he owes Donna more than he could ever repay her for. And that isn't including everything involving Mike. He knows damn well that it is not just Jessica's ass whipping that is keeping Mike out of the Pearson Hardman gossip mill. He has it on good authority that Donna has made it pretty clear that no one is to mess with Mike. And she has been giving him updates on how Mike was doing when he was in Chicago. It he only listened to Mike's daily updates he would not have known about how Mike stayed until nine on Friday, came into the office on Saturday, and came in at six-thirty in the morning yesterday. It was by finding out this information that resulted in him threatening Mike. He warned his young protégé that he would have Donna throw him a baby shower if he did not leave the office by seven the night before and was in earlier than eight this morning.

"I wasn't here when you got in because Mike was hungry." Donna says.

Harvey looks to Donna's desk and sure enough he sees a bag of take out as well as a bag from a local grocery store. His tone softens when he realizes that Donna left to get Mike something to eat, something that he should have been around to do. Remembering the repugnant pizza Mike ate a week ago, Harvey asks nervously "What did you get him?"

Donna scrunches her nose up in disgust. "Chicken tenders with nutella and strawberry frozen yogurt and pepperoncini peppers."

Harvey raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. "I don't know what's worse. That or the chicken breast he got that was topped with pickles, strawberries, and barbecue sauce when we went out to lunch after meeting with Paul Gerry. Luckily, Gerry passed on lunch. That would have been really awkward."

Donna smirks. "I would have paid to see you explaining Mike's strange ass cravings to Paul Gerry. He has such a stick up his ass. He's a bigger ass than you are, Harvey."

Harvey rolls his eyes at her. "Thanks, for the compliment." Harvey turns back to his office, "How long has he been asleep?"

"He's been miserable since you left. I don't think he's been sleeping at all." Donna sighs in concern, as she too looks back to Harvey's office.

Harvey can't help but smile, "Ohhhh, he couldn't sleep with me away. I feel honored."

Donna turns to her boss and huffs. "Or it could be that he's in his second trimester and he's hurting. I don't know if you noticed, but he is showing. The kid is probably getting pretty uncomfortable. When my sister Lauren was pregnant, she couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep during her second trimester. Between the constant pee breaks and the new added weight she couldn't get comfortable enough to get any half way decent sleep."

Harvey knows what Donna is saying, because he read up on male pregnancies during his flight to and from Chicago. He remembers reading about how the second trimester is when the cravings hit and the baby begins to really grow. He knows that the added weight would make his associate uncomfortable to the point where he was probably eager to shed the added weight of a dress shirt and suit jacket to get into a more comfortable position. That would explain why Mike was only wearing his tee-shirt.

"Anyways, I could tell that he was exhausted when he came by to drop the Ely briefs off. I told him to lie down in your office because I knew you wouldn't be back until later. When I went to check on him a little while ago he said that he was hungry, and told me what he wanted."

"Thanks, Donna." Harvey says.

"Please, Harvey. Don't mention it. I was happy to get out of here for a bit. I also picked up your usual from Tony's." Donna says.

Harvey shakes his head. "Not just for getting him food. I mean for everything. For scaring the associates enough to leave Mike alone. For letting me know how he's doing. For making sure that he gets some sleep."

Donna smirks. "My God, Harvey. I think I may need to grab a jacket, because it's feeling a little chilly in here. Hell must be freezing over. That sounded like you actually care."

"Shut up, Donna. I'm gonna have some fun waking up the puppy. You wanna come with?"

"Of course! I can always use a good laugh."

Donna picks up the bag of take out and follows Harvey back into his office. When they come back into his office, Mike still hasn't even stirred. This is entirely too easy, Harvey should feel bad. Should, but he doesn't. He stands next to the couch and bends down so he's only inches from Mike's face, "MIKE! WAKE UP!"

The reaction was immediate. Harvey has to jump back to avoid colliding with Mike's head as he jerks awake. "Jesus, Harvey! What the hell did do you that for? A simple, 'wake up Mike' would have sufficed."

Harvey's laughter clearly shows that he isn't remotely sorry for Mike's wake up call. He gently slaps Mike's feet. "True, but that wouldn't have given me much pleasure. Now get your feet off my furniture, puppy."

Mike swings his feet around and sits up. Harvey and Donna join him on the couch. The younger lawyer can't help but notice that Donna still has a smile on her face. "You were in on this? I thought that you were in my corner here."

"Rookie, I needed a good laugh after the strange looks I got getting you your food."

Mike gives her a sheepish look as she hands him his chicken tenders and nutella. His mouth is watering as he opens up the peanut butter. "Thanks, Donna. You're the best." Mike eagerly takes a chicken tender and dunks it into the nutella. He smiles in contentment.

As Mike is enjoying his questionable combination of food, Donna and Harvey take a bite of their more conventional chicken salad sandwich and cobb salad.

With a raised eyebrow, Harvey asks "Tastes good?"

Mike holds up a chicken tender with a generous heaping of nutella on it. "Tastes awesome. You want some?"

Harvey shakes his head.

"Suit yourself. Donna, you want some?"

Donna's stomach is still settling itself from watching Mike eat the strange combination. "No thanks, Mike. I'm good. I would take some of that strawberry frozen yogurt though."

Harvey looks at her like she has grown a third eye. "Donna, is there something you're not telling me? You're not pregnant too, are you? I could deal with a pregnant associate, but I don't know if I could deal with the two of you pregnant at the same time."

The look on Harvey's face is priceless. She would have loved to play along for a bit, but she wants some of Mike's frozen yogurt before he puts the pepperoncini peppers in it. "God no, Harvey. I'm not pregnant." Donna points to herself as she says, "I'm perfectly content with playing Awesome Aunt Donna to my nieces Mason and Emma, and to Mike's kid. I'm not shooting out a kid any time soon. This body is to damn hot to pop out a kid."

Harvey chuckles and Mike's too intent on reaching for the frozen yogurt to make a comment. Before Mike can add the peppers to the frozen treat, Donna touches his arm.

"Hold on, Daddy. Let me get some of that before you add those freaken peppers to it."

"Okay, "Mike says as he waits as patiently as he can for Donna to get her share of yogurt. In what feels like forever, Donna hands him back the frozen yogurt. He takes a bite of pepperoncini pepper and then a generous bite of frozen yogurt.

A look of disgust is clearly evident on Harvey's face. "To think a couple of weeks ago, chicken broth made you puke. And now you're eating….that." Harvey says as he points to Mike's spread of food on his coffee table.

Mike looks up after he eats another pepper that is subsequently followed by a bite of frozen yogurt. He pats his small bump. "Yeah, well that's what the baby wants, so that's what he baby gets."

Harvey turns to Donna, "Remind me, Donna. Don't schedule me and Mike for any business meetings that includes a meal. I don't know how I'm going to explain this."

"No problem, Harvey. I can explain a lot of things, but I don't even think I can explain this."

"Will you just let me enjoy my meal in peace?" Mike asks as he switches back to his chicken tenders.

"You're eating this crap in my office; I can say whatever the hell I want." Harvey exclaims.

Mike almost thinks that Harvey is serious, and is ready to pack up his meal and return to his cubicle. But when he sees the smile on Harvey's face, he breathes easier.

Harvey takes a bite of his sandwich and gets down to business. "Donna said you dropped of the Ely briefs."

Mike nods his head in agreement.

"Good now that that's done, I need you to look over some stuff that I brought back from Chicago for the Gerry case." Harvey sees that Mike is still shoveling his food in. "You can do that when you're finished eating. Take your time. I don't need you choking. There's no way in hell I'm gonna give you CPR after you eat that shit you're eating."

Mike slows down his eating for a bit as he, Harvey, and Donna continue to enjoy their early lunch while discussing the Gerry case.

**Wow, I feel very accomplished after writing this. I think my writer's block is over, at least for this story it is.**

**Chapter 8 Sneak Peak-Harvey goes back to Chicago, but this time he brings Mike with him. And there's going to be a mix up with the hotel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N: My apologizes that it took so long for me to update. I lost my creative juices for this story for awhile. I finally got them back. I hope you guys like this chapter. There will be some slashiness undertones in this chapter. Bare with me, it's coming! I hope you guys like it!**

**From the Beginning-Chapter 8**

For what feels like the hundredth time since they took off from JFK thirty minutes ago, Mike lets out a frustrated sigh.

Harvey turns to look at Mike in exasperation. "Can you please stop doing that? It's annoying the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I can't help it. Besides, it's not like I'm interrupting you from doing anything important." Mike says as he glares at Harvey, while also trying to move into a more comfortable position.

Harvey rolls his eyes as he looks up from checking sports scores on his phone, "that's because I gave up doing anything work elated after you interrupted me for the fiftieth time in ten minutes with your excessive huffing."

Mike sends Harvey a glare, as he once again attempts to move into a different position. "I'm not huffing." Mike retorts.

Harvey shakes his head as he continues to watch his associate attempt to get into a more comfortable position. Seeing the kid being so uncomfortable is unnerving to Harvey. They're flying first class, and the seats are large and comfortable. If the kid can't rest comfortably here, he must be really hurting.

If anyone at Pearson Hardman, as well as Mike, asked why he allowed Mike to go on this trip to Chicago, he would have replied that he needed Mike near him just in case anything pertinent came up and Harvey needed his help.

But, what Harvey wouldn't say to anyone is that he invited Mike along because he didn't want to leave the kid alone for that long again. Coming back home after his last trip out of town, and actually seeing the progress of Mike's pregnancy sent a shock through Harvey. It made Mike's pregnancy all the more real, and he wanted to be there for the kid. The lawyer wanted to make sure that the kid got the rest he needed and ate something healthy. He couldn't do that if he was in Chicago and Mike was in New York. Sure he could have Donna look after Mike like he did the last time he traveled, but he would rather look out for his associate himself. So under the pretense that he needed Mike's help on the trip, he got Jessica to agree with bringing his associate along.

However, Harvey's intrinsic sense to look after Mike is in danger of quickly coming to an abrupt end, if the kid doesn't stop moving. "Will you relax. You're so damn twitchy, the air marshals are going to think that you're up to something. Haven't you ever flown before?"

"I only flew once when I was five. But, this time is different. I wasn't four months pregnant," Mike hisses.

Harvey puts his hand up in a placating matter, "Easy, tiger. What exactly is it?" Harvey asks. "You have to use the bathroom, again? We can just switch seats if that's the case."

Mike rolls his eyes. "I wish. If it was that, I would go and feel a hell of a lot better." He inches forward in his seat, and massages his lower back.

"Your back?" Harvey asks.

Mike nods sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say something?" Harvey questions.

Before Mike can answer, he signals the passing flight attendant.  
"Excuse me, Liz. Can I get an extra pillow, please?"

Liz smiles at Harvey, "Sure thing, Mr. Specter. I'll get you one right away."

After Liz leaves, Harvey turns back to Mike, "was that so hard?"

Mike huffs, "I didn't want to be a pain."

Harvey rolls his eyes at his associate, "A pain? I would take asking for a pillow over watching you eat your strange ass food combinations any day."

Before Mike can make a comment about Harvey caring, Liz arrives with the pillow. "Here you go, Mr. Specter. Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm good for now. Thanks, Liz." Harvey says with one of his patented smiles as she hands him the requested pillow.

Harvey motions for Mike to move up and slides the pillow between his back and the seat. "Here you go, is that better?"

Mike leans back and sighs, "Much. Thank you."

"Yeah, well now maybe I can get some work done now that you're not moving every thirty seconds."

A smile spreads across Mike's face, "For a minute, I thought you did that because you care."

"Shut up, puppy. I need you well rested for when we get to Chicago. We're going to hit the ground running. First things first, we're going to meet with Gerry at his office. Who knows how long that's going to take. It's going to be a long day. You ready?" Harvey tries to make it sound all professional, like he was making sure that Mike can handle what's coming. He just hopes that Mike didn't pick up on his tone that he does in fact care, and hopes that Mike can handle it the long days ahead of them, physically.

"I got it, Harvey. When you told me to go home early last night and get some sleep, I went to bed as soon as I got in."

"Good, because I can't have you disappearing on me because you need nap time."

Mike can't help but smile as he looks over some financial statements for the case. The fact that he let Mike go home early last night when they were knees deep with not only the Gerry case, but also the Cavanaugh case as well tells Mike that if push comes to shove he could take a nap if needed.

**XXXXX**

Many hours later, both Mike and Harvey tiredly walk into the Wesley Hotel. It's nine o'clock Chicago time. They both are exhausted after dealing with the inner workings of the Gerry and Spaulding merger.

Harvey walls up to the reception desk, "Excuse me, I have a reservation for two rooms under the name of Pearson Hardman."

The concierge whose name tag says is "Sally" types away on the key board. "You said that your reservation is for two rooms?"

"Yes." Harvey answers

"Ohhhh!" Sally says as he eyes widen.

"Oh what?" Harvey asks as he attempts to rub some of the exhaustion out of his eyes.

She gives him a sheepish frown, "It looks like there was a mishap with the rooms."

"What kind of mishap?" Mike questions.

"We only booked you one room."

"One?" Harvey asks in a low voice.

"We're sorry. Normally we would comp you another room for free, but unfortunately there are many conventions being held in the city this week. We don't have any vacancies. We are completely booked."

"We'll take it." Mike says quickly.

Harvey glares at his exhausted associate, while also talking to the concierge "No we won't. I'm not sharing a room with you. We're not twelve and this is not summer camp. No!"

"I'm tired, Harvey." Mike says quietly as he yawns.

Harvey looks at Mike for a good thirty seconds. He can tell the kid is exhausted. His shoulders are hunched over like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. In the car ride over to the hotel Harvey has lost count how many times Mike yawned, and he could swear that he saw Mike doze off a couple of times. And as Harvey is looking at him, he's rubbing his eyes non-stop in a vain attempt to stay awake. To the kid's credit, up until now he has not complained once that he's tired since they arrived in Chicago. It's after ten New York time, and they caught a fight at seven in the morning. He's tired too. And he's not five months pregnant.

"I guess, we'll take it." Harvey reluctantly agrees.

"Okay then, here are your keys. Your room number is 726."

Harvey takes the keys and he and Mike make their way to the elevators.

"So, I guess we're at camp." Mike says with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up. I'm only agreeing to this because if Donna finds out that I dragged you around all night to find another hotel she's going to kick my ass."

As they walk into the elevator, Mike turns to Harvey. "So, you're telling me that you only agreed to this because you're afraid of Donna?"

"Close. I'm afraid of Donna being pissed at me because you're pregnant and exhausted. She's gotten quite protective of you as of late. And I'm not stupid enough to risk crossing her."

"Thanks for clearing that up.'

"No problem," Harvey says as the elevator opens.

The two of them walk out of the elevator and to their room. Once inside, Harvey goes to put his brief case on the bed that's farthest from the windows.

"I think that I should take that one." Mike suggests.

"Why?"

"Because I get up to go the bathroom five times in the middle of the night. And that one is closest to the bathroom."

"Good point. It's all yours." Harvey says as he moves his stuff to the bed closest the windows. He's already sharing a room with his associate. He doesn't need to be kept up all night because of Mike's frequent pee breaks.

Mike hops onto his bed and lies down.

"You good for now? Or do you want to hop in the shower first?" Harvey asks.

"No, go ahead. I'll wait. I'm just gonna relax for a bit." Mike says as he closes his eyes.

When Harvey found out that he would be going to Chicago he's been emailing one of his old friends, Oliver. They tentatively made plans for tonight. He was going to cancel their plans because he felt bad leaving Mike alone in a city that he didn't know a soul. But, in all likelihood Mike is probably out for the night. He'll just leave him a note just in case he wakes up and wonders where he is.

When Harvey walks out of the bathroom nearly twenty minutes later he's shocked to see not only is Mike still up, but he's also on the phone. He gives the young lawyer a quizzical look.

Mike looks at Harvey as he continues his phone conversation, "Yes. That'll be a chicken cutlet sandwich with pickles, spinach, and mustard. No, I want the pulled pork on the fries. Not on the side. And don't forget my icecream. Yep, room 726."

When Mike hangs up he meets Harvey's look of astonishment. "What?"

"When I went into the bathroom I was sure that I was going to come out and find you dead to the world, drooling all over yourself."

"I got hungry."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why are you saying it like that?"

"Because we ate a little more than two hours ago."

"Hey, at least I ate normal food." Mike argues.

"Thank god for small favors. I wasn't expecting you to be up. I'm going to go meet up with one of my friends for a bit. Do you mind?"

"Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have food coming. What did you think I was going to get all weepy eyed because you're leaving me alone for awhile to meet up with a friend?'

"No. I just wanted to cover my ass. I don't want to hear from Donna that you called her crying because I left you alone to pig out by yourself in our hotel room. But, seriously. You good for a bit?"

Mike rolls his eyes and dismisses Harvey with his hand. "Go, I'll be fine."

"Go?"

"Go."

"You sure?"

"I also got strawberry icecream with black licorice and chocolate covered gummi bears."

"I'm leaving." Harvey says as he quickly walks towards the door.

Mike just rolls his eyes with a smile and lays back down, waiting for his food to arrive.

**Like I said before I'm sorry this update took so long. I know it's on the lighter side, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.**


End file.
